1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver, in particular, the present invention relates to an optical transceiver that installs a tunable laser diode (hereafter denoted as LD) integrated with a semiconductor optical modulator, which is hereafter called as iTLD.
2. Related Prior Art
The United State patent, U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,353, has disclosed an optical transceiver that installs two circuit boards arranged in up-and-down relation in the housing and electrically connected with a flexible printed circuit (hereafter denoted as FPC) board to each other. But, the optical transceiver disclosed in prior art above installs two optical subassemblies (hereafter denoted as OSA) electrically coupled to only one of the two circuit boards.